Generally, ozone resistance is required of the parts constituting the surface of tires such as tire treads and side walls. Therefore, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-269684 (Patent Document 1), waxes using petroleum as a raw material are blended in rubber compositions constituting tire treads and side walls (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-269684 (Patent Document 1), Paragraph [0021]) to improve the ozone resistance of a tire tread and side wall.
On the other hand, it is necessary that the rubber constituting the outside peripheral surface of tires such as tire treads and side walls is superior not only in ozone resistance but also in anti-blooming characteristics so that the waxes blended to improve ozone resistance is prevented from blooming on the surface of rubber.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-269684.